


4:58 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell used a tentacle to strike a Smallville creature repeatedly.
Kudos: 1





	4:58 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell used a tentacle to strike a Smallville creature repeatedly after one side of his daughter's body was scratched.

THE END


End file.
